The Chosen Undead VS The Last Dragonborn
The Chosen Undead VS The Last Dragonborn is a What-If? episode of Death Battle directed and written by Brown Eevee & Vrokorta. Description The raging war between critically acclaimed, open-world fantasy RPGs is soon to have a winner! Will the Dragonborn give a shout of victory, or will the Chosen Undead give his opponent the gift of death? Interlude Brown Eevee: The Chosen Undead... Vrokorta: The Last Dragonborn... Brown Eevee: A battle that was waged for years, now comes the time. He's Vrokorta and I'm Brown Eevee. Vrokorta: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a... Brown Eevee: DEATH BATTLE!!! Note * Since both combatants can have either gender, I'm going to specify that they'll both be male for this fight. Polls Who do you think will win the Death Battle? The Chosen Undead The Last Dragonborn The Chosen Undead (Vrokorta) (Cue Dark Souls OST - Gwyn, Lord of Cinder) Vrokorta: The Chosen Undead was one of the undead branded by the Darksign, giving him the power to resurrect after death. However, all the undead branded with the Darksign were locked away in the Undead Asylum, to await the end of the world. Brown Eevee: But this wasn't the end for the Undead, as Oscar, Knight of Astora, gave him the key to exit his cell, & begin his epic journey. Vrokorta: The journey to ring the Bell's of Awakening, succeed Lord Gwyn, & prolong the Age of Fire. (Stop Music) Vrokorta: I would try to explain it a little better, but it's a lot to go over, so let's just get to the stats. (Cue Dark Souls 3 - Epic Heroic Battle Music Mix, Dramatic Powerful Choir Vocals, Intense Fantasy Music) Brown Eevee: The Chosen Undead specializes in weapon usage, wielding a number of variable weapons, from swords, to clubs, axes, to halberds, & more. He skillfully wields whatever he can get his hands on to dispatch a variety of foes. Vrokorta: Speaking of close combat, the Chosen Undead isn't only good at offense, he's great at defense too. He can perform acrobatic flips & rolls to dodge attacks, use his shield to block, or parry incoming blows to catch the opponent off guard & attack while they're vulnerable. Brown Eevee: When weapons aren't enough, the Undead has a slew of abilities to rely on. For starters, being an undead branded by the Darksign makes the Chosen Undead completely unkillable by normal means. No matter how many times you kill him, he'll just resurrect. Moving on to the more combat based abilities, the Undead has a large set of Sorceries, Miracles, & Pyromancies, all magical spells to assist the Undead in battle. Vrokorta: Sorceries can be cast through the use of a catalyst. They're mostly used for shooting magic projectiles, empowering equipment, modifying the Chosen Undead, & even healing. Miracles can be cast through the use of a talisman. They're for healing, increasing stats, limiting enemies, manipulating lightning & sunlight, enhancing weaponry, & more. Pyromancies can be cast through the use of a Pyromancy Flame. They're mainly for fire & lava manipulation, but can also induce poison, corrode equipment, increase heat resistance, increase durability, increase attack power, & turn undead enemies into temporary allies. And that doesn't even cover equipment. Brown Eevee: Besides all the weapons we mentioned earlier, the Undead also has sets of armor to raise stats & resistances, rings to increase stats & grant other bonuses, the Estus Flask to heal damage, Pine Resins to elementally augment weapons, he can even throw dung to poison opponents... wait what? Vrokorta: The Undead can also absorb humanity to heal himself, & summon phantoms to aid him in battle. Moving on to feats, the Chosen Undead can defeat building sized enemies with strength anywhere from Small Building level, to City Block level. However, by the end of the game, the Chosen Undead is strong enough to defeat & succeed Lord Gwyn, who's strong enough to sustain the Sun. Brown Eevee: He's also fast enough to react to lightning, which is said to be made of sunlight, & fight within a void. This puts the Chosen Undead's speed anywhere from Massively Hypersonic to Immeasurable. Vrokorta: But like most other fighters, the Undead's not flawless. Certain items & magic are consumable, & can't be used again once they run out. Armor & weapons can wear down & break with excessive use if they're not repaired, & the Chosen Undead can't stack stat buffs. Brown Eevee: That, kinda sucks. Vrokorta: Yeah. Not only that, but certain spells come with drawbacks, like lowering resistance, depleting health, limiting the user, & more. Brown Eevee: Geez, with so many weaknesses & setbacks, how'd the Undead ever succeed? Vrokorta: Simple, he got gud. The Chosen Undead does a celebratory pose after defeating the Gaping Dragon. The Last Dragonborn (Cue Skyrim Theme (Trap Remix)) Eevee: In the 4th Era of Skyrim at the southern border, a man was caught by the imperial legion attempting to flee the country of Skyrim, which was then under Thalmor's rule at the time, and was sent to Helgen for execution. Vrokorta: During his execution, he was saved by a stroke of luck when the Nordic God of Destruction, Alduin (Dragontongue: Destroy Devour Master) attacked the city where the execution was taking place. Eevee: He made his way out of Helgen and became The Last Dragonborn! During his adventures throughout Skyrim, he wears Dragonbone Armour to protect himself against even the toughest of weapons and even dragon shouts! Vrokorta: He also wields many weapons such as swords, greatswords, battleaxes, daggers, crossbows, bows, warhammers, maces & shields. Even with all this, he's not invincible, he can still be killed by any human but even with these weaknesses, he still has a lot of weaponry. Eevee: Because he is a Dragonborn, he has the power of the dragon language that can harness Dragon shouts of great power such as: *(Animal Allegiance) Raan Mir Tah (Animal Alleigance Pack): A Shout for help from the beasts of the wild, who come to fight in your defense. *(Aura Whisper) Laas Yah Nir (Life Seek Hunt): Your Voice is not a Shout, but a whisper, revealing the life forces of any and all. *(Battle Fury) Mid Vur Shaan (Loyal Valor Inspire): Your Thu'um enchants your nearby allies' weapons, allowing them to attack faster. *(Become Ethereal) Feim Zii Gron (Fade Spirit Bind): The Thu'um reaches out to the Void, changing your form to one that cannot harm, or be harmed. *(Bend Will) Gol Hah Dov (Earth Mind Dragon): Your voice bends the very stones to your will. As it gains power, animals, people, and even dragons must do your bidding. *(Call Dragon) Od Ah Viing (Snow Hunter Wing): Odahviing! Hear my Voice and come forth. I summon you in my time of need. *(Call of Valor) Hun Kal Zoor (Hero Champion Legend): The valiant of Sovngarde hear your Voice, and journey beyond space and time to lend aid. *(Clear Skies) Lok Vah Koor (Sky Spring Summer): Skyrim itself yields before the Thu'um, as you clear away fog and inclement weather. *(Cyclone) Ven Gar Nos (Wind Unleash Strike): Your Thu'um creates a whirling cyclone that sows chaos among your enemies. *(Disarm) Zun Haal Viik (Weapon Hand Defeat): Shout defies steel, as you rip the weapon from an opponent's grasp. *(Dismay) Faas Ru Maar (Fear Run Terror): And the weak shall fear the Thu'um, and flee in Terror. *(Dragon Aspect) Mul Qah Diiv (Strength Armor Wyrm): Once a day, take on the mighty aspect of a dragon, delivering colossal blows, with an armoured hide, and more powerful shouts. *(Dragonrend) Joor Zah Frul (Mortal Finite Temporary): Your Voice lashes out at a dragon's very soul, forcing the beast to land. *(Drain Vitality) Gaan Lah Haas (Stamina Magica Health): Coax both magical and mortal energies from your hapless opponent. *(Elemental Fury) Su Grah Dun (Air Battle Grace): The Thu'um imbues your arms with the speed of wind, allowing for faster weapon strikes. *(Fire Breath) Yol Tor Shuul (Fire Inferno Sun): Inhale air, exhale flame, and behold the Thu'um as inferno. *(Frost Breath) Fo Krah Diin (Frost Cold Freeze): Your breath is winter, your Thu'um a blizzard. *(Ice Form) Iiz Slen Nus (Ice Flesh Statue): Your Thu'um freezes an opponent solid. *(Kyne's Peace) Kaan Drem Ov (Kyne Peace Trust): The Voice soothes wild beasts, who lose their desire to fight or flee. *(Marked for Death) Krii Lun Aus (Kill Leach Suffer): Speak, and let your Voice herald doom, as an opponent's armor and life-force are weakened. *(Soul Tear) Rii Vaaz Zol (Essence Tear Zombie): Your Thu'um cuts through flesh and shatters soul, commanding the will of the fallen. *(Slow Time) Tiid Klo Ul (Time Sand Eternity): Shout at time, and command it to obey, as the world around you stands still. *(Storm Call) Strun Bah Qo (Storm Wrath Lightning): Shout to the skies, a cry to the clouds, that awakens the destructive force of Skyrim's lightning. *(Summon Durnehviir) Dur Neh Viir (Curse Never Dying): Durnehviir! Hear my Voice and come forth from the Soul Cairn. I summon you in my time of need. *(Throw Voice) Zul Mey Gut (Voice Fool Far): Draconic Ventriloquism, The Thu'um is heard, but its source unknown, fooling those into seeking it out. *(Unrelenting Force) Fus Ro Dah (Force Balance Push): Your Voice is raw power, pushing aside anything - or anyone - who stands in your path. *(Whirlwind Sprint) Wuld Nah Kest (Whirlwind Fury Tempest): The Thu'um rushes forward, carrying you in its wake with the speed of a tempest. (Cue Skyrim — Far Horizons [10 Hours]) Vrokorta: He also has 5 schools of magic which rely on offense and defense like Alteration, which can grant armor like Ebonyflesh or Dragonhide, which makes a very tough force field around his skin. Conjuration can conjure weapons, & creatures such as Seekers and Elemental Guardians. Illusion can calm or make an opponent fear the caster, as well as paralyzing enemies one by one. Restoration can heal even the harshest of wounds such as chest slashes, Face Slashes or just Body Damage. Brown Eevee: Aren't you forgetting something Vrokorta? You know, the most BADASS school there!? Vrokorta: Oh yeah, the Destruction School. It ca-'' Brown Eevee: The Destruction School can enable spells like Cloaks of elements such as Fire Cloak, Frost Cloak, Lightning Cloak and Whirlwind Cloak which is basically like a Fus Ro Dah! He can cast very powerful spells such as Blizzard, which surrounds the caster in a frost force field, destroying almost anything around the caster. Fire Storm can kill almost anything that gets close to it which gives off over 30 tons of TNT and Lightning Storm is basically a Lightning Kamehameha which can kill literally anything in a matter of seconds. ''Vrokorta: Why did you cut me off??? Brown Eevee: Because I can, and plus I do the destructive stuff! (Cue Skyrim OST - Main Theme) Vrokorta: Anyway... whilst the Dragonborn is on his adventures, he's done incredible things, from lifting 20,000 to 40,000 tons, to destroying a multiverse eating dragon! *Slayed Alduin the World Eater, several types of dragons, Paarthurnax, Miraak, 11 Dragon Priests, Bandit Chiefs and Nightstalker Vampires, The Ebony Warrior, Karstagg, Potema the Wolf Queen, Draugr Death Overlords, Seekers, Dwarven Centurion Masters, Forsworn Briarhearts, Professional Necromancers including Arch-Necromancers, Master Conjurers, Arch-Conjurers, Master Pyromancers, Arch-Pyromancers & Arch-Electromancers, Falmer Warmongers, Yngol's Shade, Halldir, Harkon, Mercer Frey, Champion of Boethiah, Rigel Strong-Arm, Ritual Master, Olaf One-Eye, The Sons of Gauldurson, Movarth Piquine, Curalmil, Kvenel the Tongue, Arch-Curate Vyrthur, Red Eagle, Warlord Gathrik, & Ancano. *Casted a 1,500 degree spell "Incinerate" *Travelled over 9,000,000 kilometers (Skyrim's Country Length) in 2 Days *Lifted over 20,000 to 40,000 Tonnes *Has discovered over 616 locations throughout Skyrim *Has walked the 7000 steps of The Throat of The World without a break! *Withstood Paralyzation from Netch Jelly *Can withstand the damage of The Greybeard's Shouts *Assassinated the Emperor *Escaped every Prison in Nirn *Built 3 houses and its decorations *Has cleared Skuldafn, Labyrinthian, Korvanjund, Volunruud, Saarthal, Ragnvald, and many more areas. *Resisted the Unrelenting Force from Draugr Death Overlords *Cleared every single Cave, Tomb, Dungeon & Catacomb *Has shrugged off Ballista Bolts *Can stand and wait for over 24 hours (can cause Leg and Muscle Pain in 2 hours) *Ended the war between the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloak Rebellion. *Has fought Daedras, Vampires, Werewolves, Werebears and many more creatures without defeat. *Has earned the respect, and fear, of several Daedric Gods and Masters *Could dodge arrows point blank *Has walked up extremely steep mountains with or without a horse *Cured himself from extremely dangerous illnesses *Can slow down time immensely by zooming in with the bow/crossbow *Gained the rank of Champion from all 15 Daedric Princes and has possession of all 15 artifacts *Became a Master in Smithing, Alchemy and Enchanting *Has an extremely muscular 6-pack body *Can command powerful entities *Incredibly stealthy, even more so when enhancing his ability with magic, able to turn almost entirely invisible. Brown Eevee: Well when he puts the dragon in The Last Dragonborn, he wasn't kidding! Dragonborn uses Unrelenting Force towards a pile of swords as they fly forwards into the audience view DEATH BATTLE *Pre-Fight* Vrokorta: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this waged flame war once and for all! Brown Eevee: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!! *FIGHT!* The Demon Ruins The Chosen Undead had been travelling through the Demon Ruins, & was about to fight the Demon Firesage. He stepped through the white light, then stopped & checked himself. He'd forgotten something. The Demon Firesage smacked the Undead aside, knocking him to the ground. He wasn't ready for the fight, he had to go back. Seeing his exit blocked by the massive beast, he pulled out a Homeward Bone that would warp him to a safe bonfire. However, as soon as he used it, the Firesage attacked again, interrupting the Undead's cast. However, the Homeward Bone was consumed heedless. The Chosen Undead was confused for a moment, then disappeared. Mount Anthor The Chosen Undead noticed he'd been transported to a bonfire, but he didn't recognize the area he was in. He got up, drew a sword & shield, & began to cautiously wander the area around him. He was on top of a mountain, a dangerous area no doubt, but really, what wasn't? He soon came upon a clearing littered with large corpses. These were... dragons. Whoever left all these must've been strong, & having a field day. He soon came upon the cause of this mess, a large, dark, armor clad warrior wielding a sword stained with blood. The warrior turned to face the Undead, revealing himself to be the Last Dragonborn. When the Dragonborn saw the Chosen Undead, he mistook him for an enemy, & readied himself for battle. The Undead, knowing a fight was incoming, prepared for battle. FIGHT! (Cue: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST Dragonborn [Extended]) The Dragonborn immediately rushed at the Undead & slashed with his sword, but his opponent dodged to the right & stabbed the Dragonborn with his own sword. The Undead continued to attack, but the Dragonborn soon raised his shield to block & counter the Undead's onslaught, knocking him back. Dragonborn: Yol Tor Shuul! The Dragonborn shouted before breathing fire at the Undead. His opponent dodged again & swapped his sword for a crossbow & started shooting arrows. The Dragonborn raised his shield once again, blocking all the arrows as he rushed at the Undead, sword still drawn. The Undead withdrew his crossbow, pulled out a talisman, & cast a spell. Before the Dragonborn could reach his opponent, he was blasted backwards by an invisible force, landing on his back. The Undead then pulled out a catalyst, & summoned several balls of magic energy, each of which launched itself at his opponent. The Dragonborn managed to tank the hits & pull himself back up. Dragonborn: Fus Ro Dah! The Dragonborn gave another shout, creating a blast that launched the Undead off the mountain, alongside some of the dragon corpses. It would've been the end for the Undead, but he cast Fall Control, greatly reducing the damage from his fall. He got back up & looked at the mountain. It was a long way up. However, the Undead looked around & saw the dragon corpses, which gave him an idea. The Dragonborn, having finished his quest, started making his way down the mountain, heading in the opposite direction the Undead was thrown. Soon, he heard the beating of wings. Had he not defeated all the dragons? He turned around to see 5 re-animated dragon corpses flying over him, the Undead sitting atop one. All 5 of them breathed ghastly black flames at the Dragonborn, who dodged backwards to avoid it. However, the flames began to melt the snow on the mountain, giving the Undead another idea. As the re-animation spell began to wear off, the Chosen Undead leapt from one of the dragons & slammed the ground with a war hammer as the dragons collapsed to the ground. The force from this caused the snow to loosen & run down the mountain. The Undead had started an avalanche. As the Dragonborn was forced to outrun the wave of destruction, the Undead slid on top of the avalanche, riding it like a wave as he shot arrows at the Dragonborn. (Cue: Dark Souls OST - Taurus Demon - Extended) Dragonborn: Wuld Nah Kest! The Dragonborn's shout increased his speed, & he began to outrun the avalanche. Frustrated, the Undead lit a fire in his hand, & began throwing fireballs at his opponent. The Dragonborn avoided the fireballs until they reached the bottom of the mountain, ending the avalanche. The Undead leapt from his position & stabbed at the Dragonborn with an electrified spear, piercing him right in the shoulder. The Dragonborn cried out, but retaliated. Dragonborn: Yol Tor Shuul! The Dragonborn unleashed another breath of fire on the Undead, forcing him to back off. The Dragonborn drew his sword & began to attack. The Undead blocked with his shield, but the blows were too strong, & his shield broke. The Dragonborn unleashed another slash that sent the Undead flying into the pile of snow resulting from the avalanche. The Undead cast a healing spell to recover from his wounds, but the Dragonborn continued strong. Dragonborn: Strun Ba Qo! A powerful storm began to form, & lightning struck the ground around both combatants. The Undead got up to see the lightning, & got a little worried. However, he had an idea. As a bolt of lightning came down at him, he grabbed it with both hands, reshaped it, & threw it at the Dragonborn. Electricity surged through the Dragonborn's body, but he held his ground. Dragonborn: Su Grah Dun! Krii Lun Aus! The Undead started to feel himself & his armor grow weak as the Dragonborn rushed at him with newfound speed. The Dragonborn threw attack after attack at amazing speed, quickly breaking the Undead's already weakened armor. At the last moment, the Undead pulled out a small blade & parried the Dragonborn's attack, causing his opponent to falter at the cost of his weapon. The Undead wasted no time, his hand lit on fire again, & he blasted the Dragonborn with a flaming explosion, knocking him onto his back. The Undead followed up by repeatedly throwing fireballs, some of which exploded into pools of magma. The Dragonborn screamed in severe pain, but he managed to throw a single arrow at the currently unarmored Undead. The arrow planted itself in the Undead's shoulder, causing him to bleed profusely & stop throwing fireballs. The Dragonborn painfully pulled himself to his feet. His armor was partially melted, & his body was severely burned. He turned his attention to the Undead & gave another shout. Dragonborn: Gaan Lah Haas! The Dragonborn began pulling energy from the Undead, draining his magic & vitality to heal himself. The Undead noticed this & cast a few spells. The first created a poisonous fog around the Dragonborn, the second released an acidic fog that wore down his armor & weapons. In the brief moments that the Dragonborn was distracted by this, the Undead re-equipped himself & cast a spell that made his weapon invisible. As both mists cleared, the Undead rushed at the Dragonborn & slammed him with a giant war hammer that shattered his armor. As the Dragonborn hit the ground, he wondered what just hit him. He dismissed the thought, re-equipped himself, & rushed back at the Undead wielding the Wabbajack. He cast a spell from the staff, but the Undead blocked it & stabbed the Dragonborn. However, the attack didn't pierce his armor. The Dragonborn drew a sword & slashed the Undead in the torso, but his armor didn't pierce either. The Dragonborn switched his sword for a war hammer, & raised it to smash the Undead. The Undead dodged backwards just in time, & was starting to get fed up with the Dragonborn's antics. He was done going easy on this guy. The Undead stood with his legs spread out, & his arms at his sides. He started to glow, fire lit in his hands, & the surrounding area was singed with flames. However, this rise in power garnered the attention of someone nearby. (Cue: Skyrim Dragon Fight Theme 1h) A large dragon landed near the two fighters, its visage all too familiar. It was Alduin. Alduin: Ahh, warriors. I was in the mod for one of those, & now I have two to satiate my endless hunger. Alduin lunged at the two, the Dragonborn readied a shout, & the Undead pulled out another Homeward Bone. The Undead wondered if that was even a good idea as the combined force of all three forces caused all three of them to appear somewhere else. Undead Burg The Undead & the Dragonborn landed on an abandoned building in an abandoned town full of undead. The two pulled themselves up & looked around. The Undead remembered this place, but the Dragonborn was confused. However, neither could worry about that, as Alduin was flying over them, unleashing a breath of fire that quickly set the town on fire. However, the various undead were fearless, & began to attack Alduin with arrows & small bombs. Alduin turned his attention to the army of undead & unleashed his flames on them. The Chosen Undead thought he might be able to find a way out since he now knew where he was, but the Dragonborn grabbed him by the back of the head, turned him around, & punched him in the face, sending him flying through stone structures, landing on a staircase. The Undead got up & drank an Estus Flask to heal himself as he saw the Dragonborn coming after him. However, the Undead had another idea. He ran up the stairs & the Dragonborn continued to chase him. Alduin finished off the undead soldiers & chased his warrior snacks. The Undead ran through a door that led to a bridge & rushed across, his enemies still chasing. The Undead quickly ran through the door on the other side of the bridge as a giant red minotaur demon came down in front the Dragonborn. Dragonborn: Fus Ro Dah! The Dragonborn blasted the Taurus Demon into the wall of the room the Undead had ran through, & ran between its legs to catch up to his real opponent. Alduin came across the Taurus Demon, & ATE HIM WHOLE (Don't ask how) before resuming his chase. The Undead came through a door & looked both ways. He ran to the right & came across an ally, Solaire of Astora. The Undead tried to get his help, when the Dragonborn came down at him. Solaire quickly ran up & parried the Dragonborn's attack with his sword. Then Alduin showed up behind them & breathed fire. All three combatants ran out of the fire's range, but stopped when they saw the Hellkite Dragon sitting in the direction they were about to go. This wasn't a problem for the Dragonborn. Dragonborn: Gol Hah Dov! The Hellkite Dragon found itself unable to control itself as it flew from its perch & tackled Alduin. The two dragons fought an aerial battle as the Undead & Solaire ganged up on the Dragonborn. Together, they fought him back against a cliff, & were about to send him over. However, the two dragons crashed into the three warriors, & they all came crashing down. However, the Dragonborn & the Undead disappeared again. Snow Veil Sanctum The two combatants were falling at an angle. Luckily, the Undead was able to cast Fall Control during this. They fell into an odd stone dome, crashing through a door inside, & rolling down some stairs. The Undead got up first, but the Dragonborn was up quickly after. They drew their weapons & began to clash through the halls, making a lot of noise. This noise got the attention of several Draugr, undead soldiers. Soon enough, the two combatants found themselves surrounded, but the Undead knew what to do. He cast Undead Rapport, which turned the Draugr into his allies. He ran past them as they all ganged up on the Dragonborn, & he shot poison arrows at him. The Dragonborn grew frustrated as he gave another shout. Dragonborn: Strun Ba Qo! The Dragonborn summoned another storm, but this storm formed inside, & filled the whole dungeon. Lightning began to strike, quickly killing the Draugr. The Chosen Undead grabbed a lightning bolt, shaped it into & spear, & leapt at the Dragonborn. At the same time, the Dragonborn pulled out a spear & leapt at the Undead. Before they collided, they disappeared again. Darkroot Garden The two fighters appeared right in the middle of a dark forest when their attacks collided, creating a huge explosion that leveled the entire area, killing all enemies, including Sif & the Moonlight Butterfly. Both fighters now stood in a crater, & stared each other down. This didn't last long, as the space around them was beginning to falter, & rifts through dimensions were beginning to tear. From one of these rifts came Alduin, who looked quite pleased. Alduin: I've found no mere warriors. Finding you has granted me knowledge I knew not existed. I will consume you, this world, the next, & the next, FOR ETERNITY! Alduin lunged at the combatants & knocked them through a rift. Blue Palace The combatants & Alduin appeared in the air, & crashed into a large blue palace, completely leveling it thanks to Alduin's strength & girth. In its place appeared another rift that the three went through. Depths The three ended up in a sewer area... well it would be a sewer area if Alduin didn't completely destroy it upon entry. Slimes, rats, & basilisks were crushed to death as everything fell apart. Alduin emerged from the rubble & looked for the combatants, when another being appeared before him. The Gaping Dragon. The dragon roared an intimidating roar, but Alduin flew at it & began to violently attack it, completely unfazed by his intimidating look. The Chosen Undead pulled himself out of the rubble, only to be smacked aside by the Dragonborn, who was wielding a large piece of rubble as a weapon. Dragonborn: Ven Gar Nos! The Dragonborn created a cyclone that lifted the Undead into the air, as well as a ton of rubble, which hit the Undead repeatedly. The cyclone soon threw the Undead out, directly at Alduin. The Undead collided with dragon's back, & the Dragonborn made a huge leap as he was about to smash the Undead with a war hammer. The Undead rolled out of the way as the Dragonborn's hammer hit Alduin instead. Alduin was distracted by this for a brief moment, which the Gaping Dragon used to try & pull Alduin into its gaping maw. The Undead's roll, combined with the Gaping Dragon's pull, caused him to lose his footing, & he now dangled from Alduin's horn, right above the Gaping Dragon's mouth. The Dragonborn walked up to the Chosen Undead, & pulled out the Wabbajack. The Undead started to weigh his options, & made a decision. Right as the Dragonborn cast a spell from the Wabbajack, the Undead swung from Alduin's horn & out of the way. The Wabbajack sent out a ball of electricity that hit the inside of the Gaping Dragon's mouth instead. The attack did major damage & caused the dragon to falter. Alduin pulled himself from its grip, & smacked him away with his tail, knocking the Gaping Dragon unconscious. The Undead hit the ground hard, & the Dragonborn jumped down on top of him, & started throwing several punches. The Undead blocked with his arms, but his armor was wearing down. With one last hit, the Undead's armor broke, & the Dragonborn pulled the Wabbajack back out. Before he could cast it, a rift opened under both of them, & they fell in. Windhelm Marketplace Both fighters landed in a market, much to the surprise of bystanders. Continuing his attack, the Dragonborn used the Wabbajack on the Undead. When the spell hit, it changed the Undead's armor. Odd. Before the Dragonborn could make another move, the Undead threw a fiery explosive in his face, making him stumble back. The Undead drank another Estus Flask, then cast Tranquil Walk of Peace. Suddenly, the Dragonborn felt slower & heavier, & the Undead took advantage of this. He started to throw spears of electricity at the Dragonborn, electrifying him over & over again. The Dragonborn used the Wabbajack again to see if it'd do anything useful, but it summoned an enemy Dremora. Dragonborn: Okay, no more Wabbajack. Fus Ro Dah! The Dragonborn blasted the Dremora away before turning back to the Undead. Dragonborn: Mul Qah Diiv! The Dragonborn gave a shout that increased his power before rushing at the Undead. The Undead also cast several spells to increase his stats before rushing at his opponent. Their weapons clashed once, & the whole market was destroyed by a blast of excess energy. They clashed again, & more destruction ensued. They continued to clash, & the entire surrounding area was reduced to barren land. Eventually, both their magic had worn off, & the Undead was feeling particularly weak. The Dragonborn was about to finish him off, but another rift opened, & they were tossed through time & space as both their worlds began to merge. (Stop Music) Throat of the First Flame Both combatants found themselves in a familiar yet different area. They were atop a snowy mountain, inside a ruined building, with a bonfire inside. Also within this building, was Alduin. Alduin: Finally, you've returned. Now I can finish what I started! Alduin lunged at the two, but a rift opened & he disappeared into it. No time to worry about that. Both combatants turned to each other, then the Undead looked at the bonfire. He was interrupted last time, but this time, he would show no mercy. (Cue: MOONFLOW - Gwyn, Lord of Cinder (Extended) - Dark Souls) The Undead stood with his legs spread out, & his arms at his sides. He started to glow, fire lit in his hands, & the surrounding area was singed with flames. Then, the whole building was bathed in fire. The Dragonborn held up his shield to block the flames until they died down. The Dragonborn lowered his shield & saw the Chosen Undead slowly approaching him, glowing with pure sunlight as two swords of light formed in each of his hands. The Dragonborn shot arrows at the Undead, but he deflected them with his swords. The Dragonborn conjured & threw a fireball at him, but he just seemed to absorb it. The Dragonborn fired a stream of lightning at the Undead, but he deflected it with his hand. The Chosen Undead was a few feet from the Dragonborn when he pulled back & lunged forward with one of his swords. The Dragonborn held up his shield, but the blade cut right through it, his armor, & his shoulder. He followed up with another stab that pierced through his chest. The Dragonborn coughed up blood before he was kicked into a wall by the Chosen Undead. The Undead raised his hand to the sky, & conjured lightning down on the Dragonborn, striking him repeatedly. The Dragonborn lay limp, burnt, & bloody. The Chosen Undead looked down at him. "This is the power of a god" is what his face said (heedless of the helmet). He walked up to the Dragonborn, swords drawn, ready to finish his opponent. He raised both swords, & brought them down. (Stop Music) CLANG The Undead's swords stopped as they met the Dragonborn's. HE WAS STILL WILLING TO FIGHT! (Cue: CRONOS - Epic Powerful Orchestral Music Mix | BEST OF EPIC MUSIC - Position Music) The Dragonborn threw the Chosen Undead off himself, & stood back up. Dragonborn: Fo Krah Diin! The Dragonborn summoned a blizzard that combated the Chosen Undead's flames. The Chosen Undead was taken aback, but stood his ground. He sent waves of flame, light, & electricity at the Dragonborn, but he dodged them all & struck the Chosen Undead, knocking him back. The Chosen Undead couldn't believe that the Dragonborn was actually competing with his own full power, but he wouldn't allow himself to lose. Summoning up all his power, the entire building was blasted open as a wave of fire came down from the Sun & empowered the Chosen Undead, a wave of flame at his beck & call. The Chosen Undead ran at the Dragonborn, the wave of flames trailing behind him, as his opponent retaliated with one last shout. Dragonborn: FUS, RO, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! The Dragonborn screamed at the top of his lungs, unleashing his most powerful attack yet to combat the Chosen Undead's godly powers. The two hits collided, & they were evenly matched, no side having the upper hand. The Chosen Undead drew more power from the Sun, the Dragonborn shouted harder. They each gave it their all to overpower the opponent. However, the Chosen Undead found himself slowly being overpowered. This couldn't be happening the Chosen Undead thought. He tried drawing more power from the sun, tried raising his stats, tried changing his equipment, but it did no good, the Dragonborn was pushing him back. The Chosen Undead desperately tried to gain the upper hand, but he was steadily being pushed back. WHY!? He wondered. How could this normal man fight a god? Then something in the Dragonborn showed through, something the Undead didn't realize was there all along. Chosen Undead: This is no mere man. And with that, an explosion of energy occurred, & the Chosen Undead was blasted miles away, where he collided with a mountain, that shattered into millions of pieces upon impact. The Chosen Undead reached his hand out for a moment, then fell limp. The Undead had died. *K.O!* The Dragonborn finally stopped screaming, & started to catch his breath. He walked over to the bonfire, & sat down next to it. He felt all his wounds heal, & a new power run through his body. He looked at his hands, which now glowed with fire. He'd become the new Lord of Cinder. Results Vrokorta: Okay, I know some of you are going to disagree with this, and if you do, that's fine. We did our research, & this was the outcome we decided on. At the very least, do take a look at our explanation as to why the Dragonborn wins. Brown Eevee: While the Undead was certainly powerful in his own right, the feats of the Dragonborn simply put him on a higher level. The Chosen Undead was stronger than a guy who could sustain the Sun, but the Dragonborn defeated a dragon that could eat collections of universes. This puts the Dragonborn on a 4-Dimensional scale, while the Chosen Undead is only 3-Dimensional. Vrokorta: And that wasn't his only advantage. The Dragonborn had fewer weaknesses, alongside a larger & more unpredictable arsenal, giving him a significant leg up over the Undead. And for those of you who might be thinking, "The Chosen Undead's lightning is super effective against dragons", or "The Dragonborn's lightning is super effective against the undead". Both of these points hold true, in their respective universes. The Dragonborn isn't the same as the Everlasting dragons, he doesn't have stone scales that can be pierced with lightning. The Chosen Undead isn't the same as the undead of Skyrim, especially seeing as he can manipulate lightning himself. Brown Eevee: Even though the Chosen Undead would continue to resurrect, & theoretically fight the Dragonborn forever, he'd still never be strong enough to put him down. Not only that, but it's possible that the Chosen Undead would become a Hollow during this time, meaning that he'd become a mindless zombie drone similar to what's fought throughout the game. Becoming a Hollow is more or less equivalent to being turned into an animal, which is kind of like a BFR, or some form of incapacitation, so it would count as the Dragonborn's win if it happened. Vrokorta: I guess the Chosen Undead was chosen to be dead. Will you do the honors Eevee? Brown Eevee: The winner is, the Last Dragonborn! Next Time Brown Eevee: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! From atop of a mountain, The Last Dragonborn was looking at Geralt of Rivia's shattered skull before long..An Elve in a Green tunic arrived on the scene! THE LAST DRAGONBORN VS LINK! Trivia * Vrokorta: I thought the moment when the Undead was dangling above the Gaping Dragon's mouth was really intense & "crossovery". I mean, he's holding onto Alduin's horn, hanging above the Gaping Dragon's mouth, & nearly at the mercy of the Dragonborn. * Vrokorta scrapped several scenes throughout this fight. ** Vrokorta wanted to have a scene where Solaire was motivated to fight Alduin because the dragon would eat the Sun, but couldn't find a way to include it without breaking the pace of the fight. Also, it wouldn't amount to much in the end. ** Vrokorta planned a scene where both combatants would summon help to fight each other (Odahviing, Solaire, etc.), but Vrokorta didn't find a good place to fit it in. ** He also would've liked to have a scene where the Chosen Undead used his ability to control the undead to combat the Dragonborn's ability to control dragons, but yet again, he couldn't find a good place to fit it. ** Another scrapped scene was going to have Alduin cut in half by one of the random rifts but, you guessed it, he didn't find a good place to include it to his satisfaction. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:'JRPG vs WRPG' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Vrokorta Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Brown Eevee Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Battle of the Knights